


An Offer No One Could Refuse

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest (teen years) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties Fetish, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam & Dean are together, Sam In Panties, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Student Dean, Student Sam, Teenchesters, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is kinky and has many fetishes. To get Sam to give into one of his biggest kinks he makes a deal, Sam wears panties and then Dean has to do whatever he wants for an entire week. Sam jumps at the chance to be able to do anything and everything he wants to do with his brother whenever he wants only he has to wear them the entire day. At school. Even though Dean promises to take care of him there, Sam has no idea how he let Dean talk him into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When most kids start high school, they get excited about things like going to dances, dating, getting their licence or going to football games. But the night before his first day of high school, Sam was only thinking about one thing, his brother. He was finally going to be attending the same school and now that he had finally convinced Dean to give into the urges they both had felt and suffered through for years he could not wait to see what he and Dean would be doing while they were at school.

Sam knew Dean would find ways to sneak around, he would find places to make out, blow each other, maybe even have sex. It was something they had to constantly do when their dad was around. If they were at a gas station or even a restaurant Dean would pull Sam around a corner and hide somewhere their dad could not see, whether it was some closet, pressed up against the corner of a building or even a stall in the bathroom. Dean could never go very long without kissing and touching Sam, Sam couldn't either and they especially could not go more than a few hours without some sort of sexual contact. They had never gone more than half a day without Dean sneaking them somewhere he could hold Sam up against the wall or hold him while Sam wrapped his legs around him and they had sex. They had a much practiced, perfectly orchestrated way to have sex in any situation. Even riding in the backseat of the Impala, while their dad cluelessly listened to the same music over and over, hauling them all over the country Dean would be in the back, slowly driving Sam insane. Teasing him discreetly, getting him so horny he could barley stand it, ready to mess around the instant their dad pulled over.

John had gotten a rental house in a town close to a job he was working. He promised they would be there at least a month, but Sam had learned long ago to never trust anything his father said. John would not be starting the job for a day or two so he was still at home and it was torture.

Sam shared a room with Dean but their dad was a light sleeper. It was still much better than a motel, at motels they were so close but couldn't do anything because their dad was only a few feet away. Dean would be pressed up against him in the bed slowly jerking Sam off, whispering filthy promises in his ear of what he'd be doing to him the instant their dad left. But now they were in their own room and it was much easier to do things, although Dean refused to do much if their dad was home. Once John left, most of the time when he went to the bar, it was on. He had gone to the bar that night, come home late and passed out. The entire time he was gone they spent hours taking turns on each other, having more sex in a few hours than most people had in a week.

Sam could not fall asleep, all he could think about was the fact that even though he had to go to school, he would now see Dean through out the day. Even better was the thought that he knew for a fact that Dean would constantly find ways to sneak around. Sam never had to worry about getting caught because Dean was extremely thorough about finding the perfect places, and he was a master at bullshitting his way out of any situation if they ever did get caught.

 

Sam woke up early the next morning when he heard his dad in the kitchen making coffee. He had been hoping to take a shower with Dean but knew Dean wouldn't risk it if he was already awake. He laid in bed and wondered what Dean would do once they were at school, how far he would be willing to push it. He knew Dean had no limit, especially when he was horny and he would never deny Sam anything. Not that Sam would ever have to ask or beg because Dean always wanted to mess around. Sam glanced over at his brother, he was still sleeping. He looked so damn hot when he was asleep Sam had to look away because the more he looked at his gorgeous brother the more his erection throbbed. 

Sam closed his eyes, he still had a half hour before he would have to take a shower. He felt his heart start racing as he heard Dean's bed creak. Ten seconds later he felt his bed dip down as Dean laid down next to him. Dean's finger traced his jaw, his hand cradled his face as he pressed his amazing lips against Sam's. Sam let out a gaspy sigh as Dean started kissing him with more intensity. His hand moved to Sam's side, pulling him closer so he was tight against his body. He moaned softly as he felt Dean's muscular arm tighten around him, felt Dean's chest burning against his. He felt Dean's hand slide down his thigh, Sam automatically moved his leg over Dean's hip and Dean started to grind into him. Dean shifted and Sam could feel Dean's hard cock pressing against his. Sam groaned, Dean's eyes flew open and he pulled back.

"Keep it down, Sammy." he muttered as he went in to start sucking on Sam's neck. Sam bit down on his lip, it was impossible to keep it down when Dean's incredible lips were on him. Not only that but his hands were running all over his body and feeling his erection against his own was driving him completely insane. Dean was the most incredible kisser and Sam could probably get off on that alone. He moaned softly as Dean's tongue ravaged around his mouth, he could tell Dean was just as horny as he was, he kept turning it up and pretty soon the kiss was getting so intense Sam felt like he was on fire, it felt like Dean was sucking the air out of his lungs and his cock was throbbing. 

Sam wanted to have sex with Dean so bad he could barely stand it but he knew Dean would never risk it when their dad was home, especially because he was up. Sam had to try, he wanted Dean more than anything. He slowly slid his hand down Dean's muscular chest, Dean's arm tightened around him and he moaned into Sam's mouth as Sam's finger's slowly tweaked his nipple. Sam started moving his hips faster, he felt Dean's hand on his hip, warning him to slow it down because the old creaky bed was making too much noise. Sam got the message and stopped, continuing to move his hand down Dean's abdomen. He traced his fingers down the trail of hair under his navel and slid his hand around Dean's huge erection.

Dean grunted as Sam tightened his grip and firmly moved his fist up his cock. Dean's hand slid down Sam's back and plunged into his boxers, grabbing his ass. Sam was surprised Dean hadn't stopped him, but he was obviously way too horny to try and control himself. Sam could feel precome sweating out of him, so he fisted Dean's cock harder. Dean groaned and leaned his head against Sam's.

"Fuck Sammy, you know how bad I wanna fuck you?"

"Then do it. Please De, I want you so bad."

Sam started twisting his wrist quicker, Dean grabbed his ass hard in response and jerked Sam's head up, kissing him fiercely and sliding a finger over his rim. He knew he could get Dean to cave, it wasn't like they had never done anything when their dad was home, and their door locked but Dean was usually worried if he heard any kind of suspicious noise he would pick the lock and most likely kill him. Sam knew their father was usually too drunk or engrossed in his research when he was home and never gave a fuck what they did. Not that he wouldn't thoroughly kick Dean's ass if he found out, but he never paid enough attention to either of his sons unless it was to bitch at them or force them to something for the job like train.

"Gotta be quick, but I promise to make it up to you later."

Sam didn't care how quick they had to be as long as he got some. 

"You gotta be quiet too, you make noise and we'll hafta stop. Please don't be too loud, so fucking horny and if you-"

"I promise."

When Dean seemed satisfied that Sam was ready to take him in, he slowly stood up so the bed wouldn't make a noise. He pulled Sam up and Sam automatically turned around, bending over the bed. Dean quickly trailed kisses up Sam's spine and sucked on his neck as he teased his dick in and out of Sam.

"Promise when he goes to the bar tonight, gonna be so damn good."

"It's always fucking good."

"Gonna be even better tonight."

Sam saw Dean smirk and wondered what he meant, he was so sexual and kinky that Sam would never be able to figure it out. He loved it but it still made him a little nervous because he never knew what to expect. He knew Dean had to be planning something if he was so horny he was willing to risk having sex, but Sam was not going to question it because he could never get enough of his brother.

Dean thrust quick and hard into Sam, Sam bit down on his lip and held his breath. It was damn near impossible to not scream out when Dean's big thick cock was pounding into him. Dean pushed down gently on Sam's back and grabbed his hips, pulling him into every thrust.

"Fuck!" Dean groaned in a loud whisper, "Jesus fucking Christ Sammy...so damn tight. Feels good as fuck."

"Shh," Sam hissed. Dean never could shut up during sex, most of the time Sam loved hearing him come apart, his deep sexy voice sent chills up his spine but the last thing they needed was for their dad to hear him.

Dean leaned over Sam, slowly pulling his cock out then thrusting back in inch by inch. Sam sucked in a breath and choked back a moan.

"Yeah you love feeling my dick slide in, don't you Sammy?" Dean whispered into his ear. "Love feeling every inch fill you up. You love feeling your big brother's cock stretch out that tight beautiful ass, don't you baby?"

Sam bit down hard on his lip, Dean exhaled sharply and his skin felt like it had just gotten licked by a flame. Dean's tongue slid up his neck and he groaned into his ear. Sam grabbed a pillow and pressed his face tight against it. Dean started bucking his hips faster, every thrust harder. Sam was whimpering into the pillow.

"Mmm yeah Sammy, love it when you come apart for me. Love your tight ass too. So damn tight. _Fuck!"_

Dean started rocking his hips harder, pumping in and out of his brother like a piston. Sam was sinking down onto the bed but Dean pulled him up and held on to his hips firmly, the bed made too much noise to take a chance. 

"Feel good baby? Yeah, I can feel you getting even tighter. Son of a bitch, could do this forever. How 'bout you, Sammy? Let me fuck you forever?"

"Mmm hmm," Sam moaned into the pillow.

Dean grinned and felt Sam start to shudder. He knew he was close so he laid over him, kissing up his spine and sucking down on his neck. He started jerking his fist up Sam's cock and pounding into his ass harder. Dean shifted and put a hand on Sam's hip, leaning back as he watched his dick stretch Sam's ass out, he was so into it at that moment he forgot and groaned loud. Sam reached back and smacked his thigh hard.

"Yeah baby, love it rough."

"Shut up, Dean. Being too damn loud." 

"Can't help it, so hot watching your perfect ass take my big fat cock in. Stretching out so pretty for me."

Dean gasped and bit down on his lip hard, Sam was clenched down on him so tight he almost yelled out. Sam heard the muffled moan, then he heard Dean start to grunt softly and it always made him lose it because it sounded so damn hot. He felt Dean tighten his grip and jerk his fist faster up his cock. Sam could feel an intense orgasm building. He held the pillow tighter against his face, in a failed attempt to keep quiet. Dean barely noticed because he was busy burying his face in Sam's neck trying not to make too much noise either. Sam groaned as Dean's hot breaths burned against his neck while the scruff on Dean's face from not shaving for almost a week was make it burn even more, it felt incredible. Sam felt his toes curl and pushed back to meet Dean's thrusts. Sam started coming, Dean thrust into him a few more times and was coming right behind him. Sam choked back a sob as he felt his brother's hot come fill him up. As soon as Dean had ridden out his own orgasm he carefully eased out and pulled Sam up. He spun him around and kissed him for several minutes.

"I call first shower." Dean said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes but he knew better than to argue. He watched as Dean pulled a pair of boxers on, then Dean came over and kissed him again. Sam moaned softly as Dean grabbed his ass firmly.

"Can't wait to do all sorts of kink stuff with you today."

"Then get your ass in the shower, dad's gonna start bitching."

Dean sighed and went to go take a shower. Sam wished he could take a shower with him, when their dad wasn't home he always did. Dean would hold him up against the wall and fuck him. Sam loved how it felt to have Dean's strong arms hold him tight while he held him as he fucked him. Sam must have been day dreaming because what only felt like a minute or two later Dean came back in the room. Dean took one look at him and laughed.

"Having a nice wet dream?"

Sam looked up and felt his dick getting harder. Dean was still wet, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and he looked so damn sexy. 

"Better get in the shower, especially if you're gonna take care of that boner you got thinking 'bout me."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch. Hurry up, I wanna do something before we leave."

Sam felt his heart start to race with anticipation. Dean walked over and leaned down, kissing Sam roughly then pulling him off the bed. Sam slid his hand up the front of the towel around Dean's waist but Dean pushed his hand away.

"Can't keep your hands off me can you? Love it. If you hurry, you can have all of this you want." Dean smirked and let the towel fall to the ground.

Sam licked his lips and sunk down to his knees.

 _"Sammy,"_  Dean hissed and tried pulling him up. "Door's not even locked."

Sam licked a quick stripe up Dean's cock to tease him, Dean sucked in a breath and tried pushing Sam's head away. Sam held onto Dean's hips and slid his tongue roughly up his brother's quickly hardening cock. Sam opened his mouth and sucked down hard. Dean started thrusting his hips as he felt his dick hit the back of his brother's throat. Dean gasped and grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair. Sam bobbed his head up and down quickly a few times then pulled back and stood up, grinning at his brother.

"Ugh such a little bitch."

"Just wanted to make sure you'll keep your promise."

"Always keep my promises. But since you wanna play around, I got something for ya."

Sam narrowed his eyes as Dean pulled a clean pair of boxers on and laid across the bed, smirking at Sam. He grabbed Sam's wrist and yanked him down, kissing him while quickly turning the kiss up. Sam closed his eyes and moaned softly. Dean pulled back and licked his lips.

"Just wanted to make sure you hurry."

"Jerk."

"You just want me to call you bitch huh? Like being my little bitch Sammy? I love it."

"Shut up."

Sam reluctantly got ready to go take a shower. Just as he found some clothes to wear and was about to open the door he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dean dangling a pair of pink panties from his fingers. As Dean twirled the panties around his finger, Sam realized that it was a thong. Sam gulped, his first reaction wasn't where the hell did his brother even get them, it was panic that Dean was going to make him wear them. Dean's lips curled into a smirk, he slowly licked his lips then pulled Sam close. Sam could feel Dean's erection, he was so extremely hard Sam knew he was in trouble. 

"Do anything you want if you wear these for me today.  _Anything_."

Dean kissed Sam seductively, running his hand down Sam's back and grabbing his ass firmly. Dean started rolling his hips, making Sam's dick quickly become fully erect all over again. It wasn't fair, Dean could talk Sam into anything just with his sexy voice but when he started kissing and touching him, it was all over.

When Sam didn't answer, Dean licked up his neck. He was breathing heavily, every time he exhaled it sent chills down Sam's spine. Dean started kissing and sucking down on Sam's neck, slowly grinding into him. Sam could feel Dean's rock hard cock so tight against his, it felt so damn good. It felt so hard it could probably cut diamonds and Sam knew he would never be able to talk his way out of this. Sam didn't really have a thing for wearing panties, that fetish was all Dean. Dean had always talked about getting him to wear some, but he only said about doing it when they were having sex, never for an entire day.

Dean's finger traced over Sam's ass, he started kissing him softer, pulling his lips back when Sam went in to deepen the kiss. Sam could feel himself getting harder, desperate for Dean to kiss him harder and for Dean to touch him more. Sam wanted Dean so bad, he always did but Dean always could make him want it so much worse and keep turning it up until Sam was nothing more than a useless pile of horny jello. Sam wanted to wear them now, he wanted to because he could feel how much just the thought of it was turning Dean on, and Dean said he would do anything he wanted. No way in hell Sam could resist him even if he wasn't offering to let Sam have something, but anything he wanted meant he could get Dean to do some of the things Dean felt hesitant to do with him.

Sam knew he was totally, completely fucked. He would never be able to concentrate on anything at school until Dean fucked him and even then he still would only be able to think about his gorgeous sexy brother, his full amazing lips, his skillful hands and huge cock. Dean slid his hand up Sam's back, then back down. He grabbed his ass then slowly backed Sam against the wall and started kissing him harder. Sam felt him slide his hand down his thigh, Dean picked it up and wrapped Sam's leg around his waist. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth, it felt like his spine was melting away, Dean was kissing him with so much passion and lust Sam could feel his cock sweating out precome, could feel Dean's cock twitching hard.

Dean's tongue skated up behind Sam's ear, in a low sexy voice, dripping sex he whispered, "Anything you want Sammy baby, I promise"

Sam felt his heart racing. Dean had never ever been so desperate for him do something. Dean always did what Sam wanted anyway, and when Dean did something he wanted he spent half the time asking Sam if he liked it or if it was good, but Sam had never heard Dean offer to let him have free reign of anything. Dean was willing to do anything, he was a kinky freaky son of bitch. Sam often wondered where the hell he learned the things he did, but the more he thought about it, he really didn't think he wanted to know. Even when Dean was in middle school he bragged about how he was more sexual than most adults, he was a self proclaimed sex god and before he and Sam got together he had constantly been hooking up with girls, and a few older women. Because of Dean's wild crazy sexuality, Sam knew more about sex than the average adult. He and Dean did things that would make porn stars blush. But there were things Dean wouldn't do, mostly when he was worried about being too rough with Sam or doing something too kinky that might get out of hand like tying him up. Sam knew this was his chance to make Dean do things he had always wanted him to do, Sam loved having sex with Dean, it was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced and it got better and better every time. 

Dean pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes. Dean's pupils were huge, he was staring into Sam's eyes mentally pleading with him to wear them. Sam's eyes flickered to the satiny panties. Dean had a lot of kinks and fetishes, he had always joked about Sam wearing panties for him but Sam never thought he would actually get some and make him wear them, especially on the first day of school. Dean knew Sam was out of his mind with excitement of not having to wait seven hours to do anything like he had to when he was in middle school. It suddenly hit Sam that he would have to wear them for over seven hours.

"You wear 'em all day, then let me fuck you in 'em later, after we get home and dad goes to the bar....do anything you want for an entire  _week_."

Sam felt his heart pounding, he could not believe Dean was willing to do anything Sam wanted for an entire _week_ just to wear the panties. Sam would do anything for Dean anyway but the thought of Dean having to do what he wanted, when and where he wanted had Sam so horny he was willing to do it. Dean leaned in to kiss Sam but paused when their dad yelled to hurry and start getting ready for school. Dean pressed his forehead against Sam's and stared into his eyes. After a minute he crushed his lips to Sam's and kissed him so hard it felt like all of the air was being sucked out of his lungs, he felt flustered and lightheaded and so damn horny. He could not imagine how horny Dean was at that moment. Dean continued to kiss him for several minutes, his hand firmly on Sam's ass while his other hand grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Dean grabbed Sam's ass hard and pulled him up, Sam automatically wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and his arms around his neck.

Dean was rolling his hips and grinding hard against Sam, Sam felt like he was about to come when Dean pulled back. He kissed Sam softly on the lips and as his lips lingered over Sam's he muttered in a low sexy voice,  _"Please_  baby? _"_

Sam took a deep breath. Dean was staring at him with his amazing green eyes, his pupils were so big. Sam had to do it, not only for control over his brother for a week, but if Dean was this horny Sam knew he would for sure be messing around at school and Sam could hardly wait. He pretended to think it over, but Dean knew he had him. Sam nodded as Dean grinned and grabbed his ass hard, smiling as he kissed him several times then set him down.

"Just wait, gonna be the best first day of school, no, the best _day_ of your life. I'll take care of you all damn day baby, then tonight.. _shit_ , it's gonna be so fucking incredible. Hurry and take a shower so I can see you in these before we go. Your sexy ass is gonna drive me fucking nuts all day."

Dean smacked his ass, grinning as Sam opened the door and went into the bathroom. Sam took a quick shower, he thought about jerking off because Dean had him so damn horny but he knew if he hurried that Dean would try to sneak something in before they had to leave. He knew he would, Dean was hornier than Sam was, and Sam was so horny he could barely stand it so he knew Dean was on the brink of insanity.

After Sam got out and dried off he looked at the panties for a minute. They looked so small, things were definitely going to be tight and uncomfortable. As soon as he pulled them up the back of the thong was riding up his ass, his dick was stretching out the material and he knew as soon as he saw or thought about Dean it would get much worse. Sam took a step and sucked in a breath, the material actually felt really good, a little too good. Every time he moved the silky material rubbed his dick, the elastic dug into his balls and the lace on the waistband caught on his pubes. This was going to be the longest day of his life. He was already getting harder just from the material rubbing against him, and he hadn't even had them on for ten seconds, but it was so worth it.

Sam finished getting ready, already making a long list of things Dean would be doing later for making him wear these damn things. Sam took a deep breath as he opened the door and he carefully took a step. He froze and bit down on his lip, his dick was already pulsating from the thought of what he and Dean would be doing but it was even worse now because the thong was riding up his ass, rubbing against his rim and the silk was making his sensitized cock throb even more. He held his breath and walked slowly across the hall to the bedroom thinking that Dean had better fuck him nice and hard for this.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sam had the door open, he felt Dean grab his wrist and yank him inside. Sam sucked in a breath as the quick movement made his dick jerk across the silky material and it felt good as hell. Dean closed and locked the door behind him. The way Dean was looking at him almost made Sam cream his pants. Dean's pupils were absolutely huge, he couldn't even see any green at all. His boxers were tented up and he was looking at Sam like he was the sexiest thing in the world to him, and he was. Sam loved it, he suddenly didn't care how hard it would be to make it all day because the way Dean looked at him was worth it.

"Took you long enough."

Sam rolled his eyes, Dean was the most impatient person in the world, he had been gone less than five minutes but Sam knew he had been in the room going insane waiting.

Dean took Sam's face in his hand and kissed him as his thumb rubbed across his cheek. Sam gasped as he slid his hand down his chest and over the front of his jeans. Dean ran his hands over Sam's hips and across his ass. Dean grabbed it and massaged his hand into Sam's tight muscle as one of his hands slid down the fly of his jeans. Dean moved his hand back over so both hands were firmly on his ass, he grabbed it firmly and pulled Sam into him tight. Sam groaned as he felt Dean's erection pressed so tight against his. He could feel Dean's cock twitch hard, Dean rolled his hips and Sam almost bust a nut from the feeling of his brother's extremely hard cock pressing tight and making the panties rub him.

"Feel good?"

Sam bit his lip and felt his face flush as he nodded slightly. Dean's grin widened, he leaned in and kissed Sam, sliding his hand down the back of his jeans. Sam almost creamed his panties again when Dean's hand slid across his ass and a low growl erupted out of Dean's mouth. Dean tugged on the waistband lightly, Sam gasped as the material stretched tighter over his balls and rubbed against his throbbing dick. Dean tugged harder, the material rode up his ass and Sam sucked in a breath.

Dean leaned his forehead against Sam's, closing his eyes. His voice was strained and he could feel Dean's cock twitch hard in his boxers. "Fuck Sammy....let me see 'em."

Dean reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, carefully lowering his zipper. Sam went to push them down but Dean stopped him. He just barely pulled them down then quickly pulled Sam over to the bed. Dean sat on the edge and sucked in a breath as he ran his finger over the exposed waistband. Dean lowered Sam's jeans and pushed them down past his thighs. Dean bit his lip hard and tried to hold back the groan but Sam heard it, and it made him somehow get even harder, even though Dean already had him fully erect. The panties made him hard, but Dean was making him so damn horny he could barely form a coherent thought other than about how much he wanted his brother and how good it felt that Dean wanted him even more.

Dean leaned in and slowly ran his tongue over the satiny material. "Fuck," he whispered as his tongue left a hot wet trail along the front as he traced over Sam's cock. Sam sucked in a breath, it felt good to feel the material rub, but Dean's hot wet tongue made it feel even more amazing. Dean worked his way down, avoiding the head of Sam's cock, which was now poking out of the waistband of the thong. Sam was so horny, he wanted Dean to just suck his dick, or even just run his tongue over the head. Sam could hear Dean making a litany of hot noises and muttered curses as he ran his hands and tongue over Sam's panties, he was breathing heavily and it sent fire tearing across Sam's crotch in the places Dean had licked.

Dean slid his finger down the material, he cupped his hand over Sam's balls and lightly rolled them as his tongue trailed up Sam's dick. He slowly traced the head of Sam's cock. Sam gasped and put his hand on the back of Dean's head, trying to push him forward. He desperately needed him to actually suck on his dick, licking the panties was making it so much worse. Every time Dean's tongue glided over the material it made Sam harder, he was so hard it hurt. He was desperate for Dean to take him in his mouth.

Sam gasped as he felt Dean lower the panties slightly and teased his tongue over the head of his leaking cock. The panties were soaked with Sam's precome and Dean's spit. Sam grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair as Dean's tongue slid around, dipping into his slit. Sam moaned and gripped Dean's hair tighter. Dean groaned and moved back down to the panties, he licked over Sam's balls, tugging lightly on the back of the thong. Sam was gasping and groaning as he pushed his hips forward. Dean could barely stand it, his hot little brother in panties was almost more than he could take. He rubbed the front of his boxers, Dean was so fucking horny he no longer gave a fuck that their dad was home. Dean glanced up at Sam as his tongue traced over his cock, staring into his eyes. Sam bit down hard on his lips, making a muffled but still sexy noise.

"Mmm yeah you love it, don't you baby. Fuck you look so damn hot."

"De pleaseeeee," Sam whined.

"What do you want Sammy? Want me to blow you while you have these pretty little panties on?"

Sam nodded then suddenly started shaking his head.

Dean grinned. "Too horny to wait, aren't you baby? Yeah, me too. Wanna feel my big dick stretch you out, like you're stretching your thong out? Fuck you hard while you have 'em on?"

Sam nodded hard.

"Tell me." Dean said in a strained voice.

"Want you to fuck me, De. Please God, Dean. Need you to."

Dean grunted and traced a finger over the front, every time he exhaled it made the material burn and Sam's cock would pour out even more precome. Dean was licking it all up, making hot noises that had Sam's cock twitching and he could come from it because he was so turned on. He could tell Dean was even more turned on than he was before, he was rubbing the front of his boxers since Sam walked in the room, now he had his hand down his boxers, stroking his dick as he teased Sam's aching erection that was trapped behind a wall of silk lined with his come and Dean's spit. Sam could barely take it as it was and now his brother was making it so much worse because everything from the thong and the way Dean was so horny, to how horny Sam was and now Dean jerking off too, Sam couldn't take it for another second.

Sam reached down and pulled on Dean hard until he stood up. Dean made out with him, pressing tight against him, his hand tugging on the thong. Sam pushed Dean's boxers off and shoved him down on the bed. Dean grinned, he could not have been more turned on then he was in that moment. He had never been so damn horny and Sam taking control almost made him lose it.

"Fucking love it Sammy. Not just you in that damn thong...fuck, you must love it. Getting all rough and...shit never gonna be able to keep my hands off you."

"Fuck me Dean, want you so bad."

"Damn baby you have no idea. Wanna fuck you more than I've ever wanted to before. So goddamn fucking sexy. Shit."

Sam laid down over Dean, pressing his cock tight against Dean's. As soon as Sam moved and the material slid across his cock, Dean gasped and pulled Sam tighter against him, grinding his hips hard. He grabbed Sam's face and kissed him fiercely, his tongue rolling wildly around his mouth tracing Sam's teeth and tongue. Dean started humping into Sam, groaning loud. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth as he pressed tighter against him and started pushing harder into Dean's thrusts. Dean swore under his breath and threw his head back.

"Son of a fucking bitch," Dean moaned softly and grabbed Sam's ass hard with both hands, pushing him down into every roll of his hips. "Goddamn," Dean choked out between clenched teeth. He was regretting his decision to do this when their dad was home, and on a school day. He had thought it would get him though the tortuous hell of school but it was going to be his own personal hell because it turned him on so much and he knew every time he messed around with Sam at school it would get to him even more, just seeing Sam or thinking about him was going to drive him insane. He knew they should not risk having sex again but there was no way he'd be able to stop himself now, they were both too far gone.

Dean was biting down on his lips hard, Sam could hear him grunting softly and it was so sexy. His eyes were closed tight and he was humping into Sam hard, obviously loving the feeling of the panties against his dick. Sam closed his eyes and rolled Dean's nipple under his fingers. They were both breathing heavily, pouring sweat while their cocks sweated out precome. When they kissed it was rough and sloppy, teeth grazing each other and hands groping each other like they were each grabbing onto the last fuckable thing in the world.

Sam knew their dad was going to be bitching at them to get ready soon, he wanted to get Dean to fuck him again but knew he probably could not get that lucky because it had been a miracle Dean had given in the first time. Sam was desperate, he'd take anything, even just a blow job. Hell, he was so horny he'd just dry hump Dean until they came but Sam knew neither of them would ever be satisfied by that. Then Sam had an idea. A perfect idea he knew Dean would never, no matter how risky it was, pass the opportunity up to do.

"De...wanna suck your big thick gorgeous cock," Sam slowly rubbed his satin covered erection across Dean's. "But I wanna do it while you suck mine."

Dean grabbed Sam and rolled them around, he kissed fiercely into Sam's mouth. Sam heard another low growl, Dean only did that when he was so turned on by something Sam said or wanted to do, and he knew he had him. Sam knew right then just how amazing the next week was going to be. Dean kissed him again, panting but still sloppily kissing him.

"Damn baby, fuck! You're killing me...dad's home, we gotta go to school..." Dean was thrusting against Sam, he nudged Sam's legs apart as Sam wrapped his legs around him and pressed hard against him, dipping slowly and running his cock up Dean's balls and over his cock. "Fuck Sammy....fuck can't say no to you baby. Got me so fucking horny."

Dean got up and laid on the bed next to Sam so their cocks were in line with each other's mouths. Sam bit down on his lip hard as Dean slid the panties down enough take his dick into his mouth in one swift motion. Dean's hand was tracing over his ass, tugging on the material and ghosting his finger across his rim. Sam sucked on his fingers and pushed one of Dean's legs over his head. He slid a finger across Dean's ass as he teased his cock with his tongue. Dean was pushing his hips forward, desperate for Sam to take him in. Sam slowly but forcefully licked up and down his cock. When Dean pulled back off of him, Sam started sucking down on the tip.

"C'mon Sammy, fuck. So fucking horny. Stop playing around, or I'll remember that at school today."

Sam knew he would anyway, so he pulled his mouth off of Dean's cock and flicked his tongue over the sensitive spots. Dean sucked in a breath and reached down, he grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and pushed his face forward, thrusting his hips. Sam gasped as Dean slid two fingers into his ass and scissored his them over his prostate. Sam sucked down on Dean's dick hard, slowly inching down then back up. Dean was pounding his fingers into Sam. Sam groaned and hollowed out his cheeks as he pushed on his ass so he'd fuck his face. Dean never did it because he always worried about being too into it and getting too rough, and no matter how much Sam begged him he would barely thrust in. But now Sam had him so horny he was thrusting hard and Sam loved it, he had worked Dean up to two fingers and was pressing down hard on his prostate.

They were getting loud, and Dean tried not to make noise but if felt so fucking incredible he wanted to scream. Dean froze and felt his heart stop when he heard his dad knocking on the door. Sam's cock was at the back of his throat and Sam had to hold his breath not to yell out as Dean continued to take him all the way in insanely slow.

"You boys need to get your asses moving. I gotta go take care of some things, so you're gonna have to walk."

Dean pulled back and bit down on his lip, grinning. He was already planning on what he would do with Sam the second their father walked out the door.

"Dean, you make sure you and your brother get to school on time. No fucking around, I mean it. You walk him there and back and make sure you both stop in the office first."

"Yes sir," Dean answered quickly. Sam could tell by his voice that Dean had a huge grin spreading across his face.

"One more thing, you better behave. I mean it, no getting in trouble Dean."

"Yes sir." Dean replied.

Sam noticed Dean's voice was strained and extra deep. He was so horny and his voice sounded like pure sex. Sam risked a peek down at him, Dean looked up at him and flashed him a sexy half grin. His eyes were so dark, his pupils completely eclipsing the green of his eyes, he was flushed and sweating. Sam knew exactly what Dean was thinking, once John left he was going to pounce on Sam. Sam felt Dean nudge his legs further apart, then Dean pounded his fingers into him to make sure Sam was still loose enough from when he fucked him earlier.

Dean had jumped up when their dad walked down the hall and he was now lubing his dick up while he listened carefully as the front door closed. The second he heard the Impala roar to life he grabbed Sam and laid down over him as he kissed him hard. He shoved Sam down and pulled him to the top of the bed. Sam went to take the thong off but Dean slapped his hand away.

"All day, remember?"

Dean grinned and lifted Sam up. Sam groaned as Dean held him close and kissed him hard, as he pushed him back down on the bed Dean pressed hard against him, his cock rubbing against the front of the panties. Sam sucked in a breath as Dean's cock slid against his, the material rubbing both of them harder as Dean thrust his hips faster. Sam wrapped a leg around Dean's waist and pulled him closer, Dean moved to his neck. He sucked down hard as he pressed as tight as he could against his brother.

"Holy fucking shit Sammy. Fuck! Never been so horny in my entire fucking life. Turnin' me on so damn much looking all fucking hot and sexy in your panties."

"They're not my-"

"Oh right, your thong."

Dean smirked as he thrust his hips one last time then knelt up. He ran a finger down the material several times. Sam sighed and pushed his hips up, he could barely stand waiting for Dean to fuck him.

"Gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Dad'll kick your ass if finds out we got there late."

"It's worth it, might not go at all. Might just have to fuck you all damn day." Dean grinned as he looked at Sam, "But I know how much you're looking forward to messing around there, so we'll make it there eventually. After I fuck the hell outta you."

Sam moaned as Dean leaned down and licked the front of the panties. "Mmm baby you're so damn hot. Love it how I can feel your cock twitching. Soaking your panties, you're so damn horny."

"Mostly your drool," Sam muttered.

Dean chuckled under his breath. He pushed the material over and ran his tongue down Sam's balls and across his rim. Sam gasped as Dean's tongue slid inside and started darting around wildly. Dean shoved Sam's thighs up higher and slid his fingers in, spreading him open. He pulled back and looked up at Sam.

"Be loud as you want, fucking scream baby. Let me know how good it is."

Dean went back to licking the smooth skin inside of his brother's ass. When his fingers brushed Sam's prostate, Sam yelled out. Dean scissored his fingers over it hard, he reached up and jerked his fist up Sam's cock. Sam started pushing his hips into him, Dean groaned into Sam's ass, he looked so fucking hot Dean felt like he was about to come. Sam's fists were balled up in the sheets, his knuckles white but his face and chest were flushed and he was pouring sweat. His beautiful blue green eyes were dark from his huge pupils. Dean ran his finger down Sam's balls and over the sensitive skin underneath.

"Oh fuck, Dean!" Sam was screaming and Dean loved it. He loved getting his brother riled up especially when he started getting loud and begging him for it.

"P-p-pleeease Dean...fuck me."

Dean moaned as Sam's fingers gripped his hair tight and pulled hard. Dean knelt up, Sam started rolling on to his stomach since he figured that was Dean's favorite position but he felt Dean put his hands on his hips to stop him.

"Wanna see you in your pretty little panties."

Sam sighed, Dean owed him so big for this, and Sam was definitely going to have all sorts of ways for payback. Not that it wasn't turning him on too, they felt good but the way they were making Dean so horny was totally worth it. Dean put his hand on Sam's thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist. He slid the material over and thrust into Sam hard and fast.

"Fuck! Oh son of a bitch so fucking good baby." Dean closed his eyes and groaned as he thrust in and out hard. "Goddamn Sammy."

Sam loved watching Dean, the faces he made were so damn hot. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lip hard. Sam groaned and Dean's eyes flew open, he looked down at Sam and grinned then put his hands on Sam's hips and pulled him into every thrust then pushed him down and laid over him. Dean pulled out and kissed Sam hard then entered him again with a hard powerful thrust. Sam threw his head back and screamed.

"Fuck, you love it don't you baby? Love when you get all into it, oh shit, you're getting tight as hell already. Love those damn things rubbing against your big cock don't you?"

Sam nodded. Dean slowed down, Sam tried thrusting but Dean held his hands on Sam's hips to stop him. Dean kissed Sam softly and licked up his neck to his ear and whispered, "Wanna hear you say it."

"De...please." Sam whined, wiggling to try and be able to move.

"C'mon baby. Tell me how much you love 'em and I'll fuck you so goddamn hard."

Sam sighed but Dean was looking at him with those intense eyes and he wanted Dean to fuck him hard, he just felt stupid when Dean made him say things, but he knew it got to Dean so he took a deep breath. "I love them, OK?"

"Love what?"

Dean pulled out and teased the head of his cock in and out of Sam. "That what you want Sammy? Gotta tell me if you want it."

"Thestupidpanties." Sam muttered.

Dean thrust in hard then pulled back. "Say it like you mean it."

"De! Please."

Dean licked his lips and ran his finger up the panties. Sam sucked in a breath. "Fine, you better fuck me so hard, hard as you can."

"Promise. I'll fuck you so hard, harder than I ever fucked you before. Have you screaming and put a few dents in the wall. You're never gonna walk the same again, baby."

"I...I love wearing...the...the panties."

"One more time, but say it all together."

"Goddamn it Dean! I swear-"

"Coulda been getting fucked hard by now if you'd quit playing around."

"Me? OK whatever."

Sam looked right into Dean's eyes. He figured if he could really get Dean going he would get so into it he really would fuck him as hard as he could. He had never seen Dean so worked up and he loved it, so if saying something stupid got him in the mood Sam would do it. He sort of liked the panties, actually he liked them a lot, not that he'd admit it. But Dean always held back a little when they had sex, too afraid to fuck him full force no matter how much he wanted to or Sam begged and Sam knew Dean was too horny to control himself now. 

"I love wearing these panties for you De. Love when you fuck me while I wear them."

Dean never broke a promise to Sam, as soon as he said it Dean started thrusting into Sam hard, harder than the he ever had before. Sam arched his back and screamed out Dean's name which only helped him go faster. Dean was gripping his thighs tight and pushing them up so high Sam was almost folded in half and there were bruises forming where Dean's hands were. Sam felt pure ecstasy every time Dean fucked him, but this was so indescribably incredible Sam could barely feel his body, all he could feel was pleasure coursing though every cell, it was like a million nerves were firing off at once and the feeling of his brother's huge cock pounding repeatedly hard and fast into him was the best feeling in the world.

The bed was making loud creaking noises, the headboard was slamming into the wall harder each time Dean thrust into Sam. Sam slammed his eyes shut and groaned, he had been trying to meet Dean's thrusts but he now felt boneless, he opened his eyes when Dean let go of his thighs. His vision was blurry but he could still see Dean and he looked so damn hot with his hair sticking up, his dark pupil-blown eyes, swollen lips from being bitten so hard and he was glistening with sweat and looked so damn appealing Sam's cock twitched hard and was sweating out even more precome.

Usually Dean was constantly running his mouth during sex, but he was feeling much too good to even try speaking. The only noise besides the bed and their bodies slamming into each other was a constant litany of groans and moan, pants and gasps, and one of them occasionally yelling out a curse word. Dean leaned down and laid over Sam, he pressed tight so every time he thrust into Sam his abs rubbed across Sam's cock and the material slid across his sensitized dick.

Sam gasped and grabbed Dean, clutching him tight. Dean always could tell when Sam was going to come because he always did that. Sam dug his fingers into Dean's back, moaning as Dean shifted slightly. He wrapped his fist around Sam's cock, when he thrust back in he hit Sam's prostate just right and sent a surge of white hot pleasure over Sam's entire body.

"Dean, I'm gonna-"

Sam reached down to move the thong off so he wouldn't get come all over it, but Dean slapped Sam's hand away and tugged on the panties hard. Sam groaned and started coming as Dean's hand rubbed the material and thrust into him faster. Sam was climaxing hard, Dean's cock was hammering down onto his prostate. Dean was swearing and grunting, Sam clenched down on him tight and he started coming.

"Son of a fucking bitch Sammy...ohhh shit! Fuck..."

After thrusting into Sam a few more times, Dean pulled out and laid down on the bed. He sucked in a deep breath and looked over at Sam. He leaned over and licked the come off of the panties and grinned.

"Can't leave all kinds of spunk on your pretty little thong."

"Your slobber's still all over it."

"Mmm yeah, make you think about me even more all day." Dean sat up and stretched. "As much as I wanna lay here and do nothing but fuck the hell outta you today...I guess we should get going."

Sam sighed. He wished they could stay home but their dad would kill them if he came home early and they were still there. Dean leaned over and kissed Sam for several minutes. He pulled back and grinned as he ran his finger over the front of Sam's panties.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you all day. I always make sure my baby's satisfied."

Sam smiled, Dean did make it his mission to always please him but sometimes he liked to drag it out and let the anticipation build to the point they couldn't take it anymore.

Dean got up and went over to the dresser and dug around for some clothes. Sam stared at his perfect muscles, his chest and abs, the perfect curve of his spine and how his gorgeous ass curved out and looked so perky. Sam felt his dick growing hard, the panties where straining against his cock again, every time Sam moved even he littlest bit it sent pleasure rippling across his growing erection.

Dean looked up at Sam and smirked. "What? Enjoying the show?"

Sam blushed a little. "I'd enjoy it more if...."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Dean watched Sam's eyes flicker to his crotch as he zipped up his jeans. He grinned and pulled a shirt on as Sam quickly got dressed.

"Just wait 'til we get to school. Gonna blow you and fuck you all damn day. Fuck you so good and hard when we get home. Then you get anything and everything you want all week baby."

Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him close. Sam grinned against Dean's lips as he kissed him and felt that his brother was already getting hard. Sam knew this was going to be not only the best week of his life because he was going to be able to do every kinky sexual thing he wanted whenever he wanted to with Dean but it was going to be even more amazing to spend the entire day at school never knowing what Dean was going to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next part- Sam and Dean at school messing around at school


End file.
